


Groupie

by 1lostone



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, I was misled, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Originally posted 2010ish, Pining, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for trek_rpf_kink meme: Zach learns Chris was in a rock band in college. It kind of turns him on a little. Prompt!fail because for whatever reason I only read the header and not the actual prompt. I fail at life, sorry anon. Thanks to notsopeachie for the quickie beta. Any mistakes are mine because I am physically incapable of not fiddling with things one I get them back. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupie

 

________

Eavesdropping was a highly cultivated skill when you were over six-feet tall.  It took careful practice to be able to modulate your breathing so that the heavy sound didn’t give you away. Maybe Zach should thank the years of yoga that had helped him perfect his skill. Maybe he just had a sixth sense; something to tell him when to shut the hell up and just listen.

Whatever.

Regardless of his (admittedly awesome) skill in this area, he still found himself smooshed up behind the closet door in one John’s guest bedrooms, standing on his tiptoes with his ass partly melting into the wall in order to remain unseen.  He had one hand on the slats to keep his balance, and the other pressed awkwardly against the wall to hold himself in place.

How the fuck did he manage to get into these situations?

It had all started out fairly benign. A get-to-know-you party. The cast would be working together for a long time and it only made sense to try to get everyone acquainted.  Zach had ducked into the bedroom to avoid the girl with the horribly red hair. Irma? Ida? Something.  Someone’s assistant. Normally Zach wouldn’t avoid anyone claiming to be a fan of his (okay, except on days when he did), but she had been at the garlic and caviar canapés and had a really unfortunate habit of getting right up into his face when she spoke. He fucking _ hated _ that.  Thankfully, someone had gotten her attention for a moment, and Zach had melted into the background, disappearing into the first empty bedroom he had seen.

The room was fairly impersonal.  Zach had kept the lights off, using just the moonlight to poke around the furnishings. Some books, some art on the walls, a guest bathroom… nothing too exciting.  The closet though, it had been jam packed full of clutter, as though everything John and his wife had ever owned was stored here and had multiplied by three when they weren’t looking. Zach’s grin had flashed in the darkness.  It looked as if he were to yank on one shoe; the whole thing would come tumbling out of the closet, and bury him alive. He wondered if this was how they cleaned up for the party or if they really had this much shit in their house.

Zach had been grinning at the mess, thinking of all the potential for future ribbing he would be able to give John, when he heard a sound at the door.  Zach had turned to greet whoever it was, when his eyes had widened.   Instinct had him looking to the crammed closet in a panic then darting behind the door as quietly as he could.

The couple kissing by the door of the bedroom didn’t seem to have noticed. The moonlight shifted again and Zach almost had another heart attack when he saw who it was that was kissing so passionately.

It was Chris. 

Zach would recognize that ass anywhere. God knew he’d spent enough time staring at it in the few days that they’d been shooting.  Never mind the rest of the lean, toned body or the muscled back. Chris had his hands buried in the girl’s hair and pulled her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. There was a deep moan that caused Zach’s fingers to tighten on the slats of the closet door, and the girl swung them around so Chris’s back was against the wall.

Then Zach got the third shock of the evening, because that was no _girl_.

Unless she had extremely muscular,  _ hairy _ arms. They were pressed up rigidly against the wall while he kissed Chris, holding him there with his body.  

Zach really shouldn’t be watching this.

Zach really should make some sound- maybe cough embarrassedly and make them aware of his presence.

Zach really shouldn’t be getting hard watching someone kiss his co-star.

The light shifted again so that part of Chris’s face was illuminated by a wide swath of moonlight.  The rest of the room, except for part of the bed and a spot just by the window was pitch black.  Zach could clearly see Chris’s face, eyes shut as he concentrated on the sensations of having his neck kissed.  The other man moved down Chris’s body, slowly, touching and stroking as he went to his knees in front of Chris.

“I knew I remembered you from someplace.”

The growl of Chris’s zipper being lowered was loud in the mostly silent room. 

“Yeah?”  Chris’s voice was lower than his normal speaking voice.  The sound caused Zach’s own throat to tighten.

“Yeah. You were in that band right? Before you started acting?” Zach couldn’t quite see the details, but the accompanying sounds were easy enough to imagine: A belt buckle being undone; the soft whisper of fabric as it pooled around his ankles, a soft gasp as cool air hit heated flesh.

“Mm.” Chris’s sound of agreement didn’t sound overly interested in the conversation.

Zach squeezed his eyes shut.   _ Wait, Chris was in a band? _ Zach opened his eyes in time to see Chris’s eyes drift open slowly, only to flutter shut as though what was being done to him felt too good to be believed.

Zach could believe it. He felt his own cock swell and pressed slightly against the slats in the closet in mindless search of friction.  The closet door made a slight creaking noise as it swung on its hinges.  Zach froze completely, trying to draw each of his muscles into themselves as though he could physically wish his tall, lanky frame into a smaller one.   His heart gave a funny sort of leap. His fingers gripped the slat even tighter which had the combined effects of both pulling it rigidly against his body and keeping it from swinging open.

The man sucking Chris’s cock was oblivious.  He was only a shadow among shadows, but the wet, hungry, sucking sounds he made were driving Zach crazy.  Zach couldn’t take his eyes off of Chris’s face as he watched him bite his lip, moving so that his head was more firmly against the wall, hands tangled in the other man’s hair.  The moonlight shifted again, leaving Chris’s eyes glittering in the mostly dark room. The nameless man eased off of Chris’s cock which glinted wetly in the weak light.  

Zach thought he heard angels singing. He would have crossed himself, except that he was pretty sure that he would then go immediately to hell, given the situation that he now found himself.

Zach licked his lips, trying to not to suck in his own breath in a gasp of air.  Chris’s head snapped up slightly, gaze seemingly boring into the closet door.  The man took that moment to go back down onto Chris, sucking him all the way into his throat. He must have been a champion cocksucker, because Chris’s size didn’t seem to faze him, based solely on the sounds of appreciation Zach heard. He could hear another sound now, the sound of flesh hitting flesh as whoever-it-was began to get himself off.

Chris was strangely silent. He didn’t moan, or thrash around. His eyes were half-lidded, and he was doing absolutely obscene things to his lips with his teeth, but he wasn’t loud, aside from his harsh breathing.  Zach wouldn’t have realized Chris was even coming if he hadn’t been waiting for the slight arch of his body; the tight grip of hands on hair.  The other man finished soon after, moaning a little.

Zach’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears. His cock was throbbing in his tight jeans. His ankle felt like every fucking ligament in it had all atrophied at once.  He rolled his eyes as the man got back to his feet and tucked himself into his jeans, wiping his hand on a ball of tissues. He reached up to kiss Chris one last time. Chris averted his head and murmured something low; there was a laugh and the sound of the party got louder as the other man left.

Zach had just a heartbeat to sag in relief, expecting Chris to follow the other man out of the room.  He flexed his fingers and shut his eyes again in relief.  When Chris stalked across the bedroom and yanked on the closet door, Zach almost fell over onto his face, which would have been preferable really.

“ _ Zach _ ?! What the hell, man?”

Zach tested the muscles in his ankle by rotating it on his foot a few times. His gaze moved from the floor, to Chris’s chest, down to his jeans (where the belt buckle was still undone) and quickly up to Chris’s face.  He opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again, blowing out a frustrated breath. 

He blurted, “You were in a  _ band _ ?”

* * *

***

Zach was afraid he was becoming a little obsessed.  Not with Chris. No, the two of them had settled into a strange sort of friendship based (as far as Zach could tell) upon equal amounts of banter and ignored fashion advice, interspersed with an abundance of alcohol and the occasional Word Whomp marathon.  That night at the party was never discussed again in detail. Which was probably a good thing, Zach reflected, because really it had had the potential to turn rather unpleasant. Chris could have decked him. He could have stormed out of the room and refused to speak to him again.

Instead he had laughed, shook his head, and grabbed both of them drinks.

So, Zach tried to be a good friend. And, friends didn’t think about their  _ friends _ in the moonlight. Okay, well not _ often _ ,Certainly not with details.  To keep his mind out of the gutter (and that damn bedroom), Zach tried to focus on the other bit of information he had learned that night…  Chris had been in a band!    _ A band!  _  Which begged the thought: what kind of band? Had he been a singer? Did he play an instrument?  What kind of music did he perform?  When Chris casually mentioned that he’d studied at UC Berkley, Zach’s imagination went into overdrive.  His obsession even got him in a little trouble with JJ. He’d been staring off into space in-between takes, and had to give himself a mental slap to get his shit together. Obsessing was one thing, but letting it interfere with his work was another.  So he put it out of his mind.

Mostly.

Months later, when shooting was about to wrap, Zach found that their ignored fashion advice, banter and Word Whompery had morphed into something where they saw each other at least four times a week.  They were interested in the same sort of politics. They liked a lot of the same books.  They could finish each other’s sentences.  They had several months before they started the promotional tour, and Zach found himself filled with a maniac type of energy- knowing that Chris was going off on vacation with his family and would be out of touch for about a month.  Tonight was sort of their last night together for awhile.

“Karaoke?”

“Yes, Zach. We can even make it a team event if you want; me and Chris against you and Karl.”  John’s grin was bright in the dark room.

“Karaoke??” His voice might have squeaked a little.

“ _ Yes _ , Zach. As in you stand on a stage and sing. We choose the most embarrassing song ever and you make sweet, sweet love to the microphone. Hopefully you amuse and not scare off the audience. “John smirked.

“I’m not all that great of a singer.”

“Neither am I.” Karl shrugged. “Just go with it. John sounds great and I’ve got Chris so we should be even.”

Zach tilted his head. “Chris can sing?” He feigned innocence.

“Yeah. Where have you been? Ever since college, even recorded some stuff. Isn’t that right, Chris?”

Chris just shrugged and took another drink of his Heineken.  “Are we gonna do this or not?”

John smirked and went over to pick the song. 

The opening bars of, Wilson Picket’s “Mustang Sally” filled the room. Chris completely owned that stage.  He wiggled his hips, he tilted his head, and he stared soulfully into the audience.  There were screams when he would lean over the stage and sing the chorus.  His blue eyes pinned people into their chairs.  Zach felt like he was the only person in the whole room when Chris focused all that attention onto him.  He shifted in the seat, vaguely uncomfortable as he watched Chris’s lips behind the microphone, mouth open or pursed, flashes of teeth and tongue.  Zach could see a few beads of sweat from the stage lights rolling down Chris’s neck, disappearing into the white V of his tee-shirt and wanted to taste them. 

When a laughing Chris and a flushed Karl (wait, _Karl_ had been on stage? Zach hadn't even noticed.) came back to their table, Zach had to put both hands around his drink so that he wouldn’t touch.  It took a good two or three minutes for the wolf whistles and applause to die down.  It didn’t matter how many times he repeated to himself that they were just friends, and good friends at that, his body was still tensed with want.

Zach and John’s turn was slightly less professional. Chris had picked Journey’s “Don’t Stop Believin’” and after hearing the first few bars of music decided to go ahead and go for funny rather than actually talented.  John and Zach’s seemed to get in touch with their inner 80’s rock ballad. There were lots of air guitar and pelvis thrusting.  When they came back to the table, they could hear Karl laughing so hard that he looked like he was about to wet himself. Chris just smirked, shaking his head.

***

“Was it like, alternative? Eddie Vedder? Is that where your love of plaid came from?”  Zach jumped up from the couch and walked over to the bookshelf. He randomly picked up a book, flipped through it and shoved it back on another shelf- in the wrong place.

“Oh my  _ god-  _ are you ever going to let this go?” Chris slumped on his couch, tilting back the beer and taking a large drink.

“Oh.. no! I bet it was more like Billy Corgan.  Scott Weiland? Or was it all electric like Trent Reznor?  Was leather involved?” Zach turned around, ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to Chris’s kitchen and got himself water from the fridge, drinking it quickly.

A groan came from the living room.  “I didn’t sing.”

Zach paused at the counter with the bottle of water frozen to his lips.  He didn’t sing? How was that even possible? He set the bottle on the counter, then picked it back up and walked back out to the living room. “How is that even possible? You have a great voice.”

Chris rolled his eyes.  “You heard me sing one song. One!”

“Yeah but it was great! I wannna riiiiide,  mustang riiide!” He did a little hip bump then folded himself sideways onto the small part of the couch that Chris wasn’t sprawled over, facing him.   Judging from the look on Chris’s face, his singing voice still had quite a lot to be desired.

“Wow your singing sounds so much better when I’m drunk.”

Chris grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. An old episode of  _ Star Trek _ was about halfway over, and Chris settled back onto the cushions, attention caught.  Zach watched his profile for a moment, his thrumming energy stilling for the first time all evening.  He was hyperaware of the way Chris’s leg was warm against his. He quickly turned his head to the television, watching somewhat blindly. He brought the water bottle up to his lips again, drinking.

“So... did you play bass? The drums?”

Chris turned just his neck so that he met Zach’s inquisitive gaze. “Why are you so fascinated with this?”

“Because it’s fucking great,  _ I _ was never in a band! Having all those people watching you must have been like, its own contact high.  You have this confidence about you, right? I bet your audience just ate it up.  There was a local group near where I grew up and I would watch them sing every weekend I wasn’t working“.  Zach couldn’t seem to shut his mouth, babbling on and on, trying to distract himself from the heat of Chris’s thigh pressing against his knees.

Chris’s face seemed closer than it probably should be.  “You went every week? You sound like a groupie.”

Zach shifted where he sat, looking down at the water bottle in his lap. He knew he was blushing. Chris’s laugh echoed loudly in the room. “You were! You were a groupie? Seriously? How many of the ‘band’ did you fuck? Or was it more of a worship from afar type of thing?”

Zach looked up briefly to Chris’s amused face. “You should talk,” he muttered.  Okay not the snappiest rejoinder, but it was the best he could come up with while he was blushing himself to death. “That guy at John’s house was totally into…” He trailed off and winced, having mentioned That Night.

“Yeah, that happens sometimes. I can’t say I’ve always had someone watching while I get sucked off though.”  Zach’s knew his eyes had widened.  Chris’s face was so close that when he spoke, Zach could feel the little puffs of air on his flushed cheeks.

“Um… sorry?” His words seemed to have completely deserted him.

“Are you? Too bad. I thought it was kinda…” Chris’s tongue traced the seam of Zach’s lips which parted on a gasp. The water bottle crackled as he clutched it. “Hot.”

Zach leaned into the kiss, lips touching softly for a moment before they separated.  Zach’s couldn’t look at Chris this closely; the intense gaze was too much. His eyes drifted shut as they kissed again, mouths opening, tongues touching for the first time. Zach’s world tilted as Chris yanked his shoulders, shifting and pulling so that Zach was draped over him while they kissed.  Chris’s hands came up to slide over the back of his shirt and over his ass, pressing their bodies together.  Zach moaned and pushed up a little so he could kiss Chris harder. Chris moved his hands back up his shirt, on the skin of his back this time.  Zach writhed as Chris used his nails, hard enough to feel it, but not hard enough to actually break the skin.

Zach felt the cooler air of the room hit the skin of his over-sensitized back and had to pull away from Chris’s mouth to take off his shirt.  Chris leaned up a little and stripped off his and they both moaned a little when their bare chests slid against each other. Chris’s hands splayed firmly over the cheeks of Zach’s ass, pressing him down while he thrust up and each time their cocks bumped against each other, Zach thought the top of his head would come off.   Chris’s fingers flirted under the waistband of Zach’s jeans, rubbing in small circles with one last bump of their pelvises, Zach pulled off of him, sitting back on his heels.  He had a quick moment of worry; should he really be doing this? With Chris?

Chris opened dazed eyes to look at him, the blue of his gaze very dark.

“What do you want?” Zach’s hands undid Chris’s zipper, sliding in to touch the heat behind the cotton.  Zach watched as Chris licked his lips, then bent down and traced the path of Chris’s tongue with his own. Chris’s hands came to Zach’s shoulders, thumbs tracing over the collar bone.

“I don’t think I have anything….”  Zach raised his eyebrow and grinned a little at the flush of red in Chris’s cheekbones.

“How very unprepared of you.”  Zach leaned down and kissed the very center of his chest.  Chris sucked in a breath, his hips jerking in reflex.  Zach moved back and pulled down the other man’s jeans and underwear. Chris arched up so that he could get the clothes off of him, and then almost collapsed when Zach took that opportunity to wrap his fingers around the length of Chris’s cock, thumb rubbing slightly over the thick, wet head. Chris's cock was just as enormous as it had looked that night so long ago, wet with someone else's saliva. Zach frowned, and stroked, changing his grip.  He liked Chris like this, eager and passive under his touch.   “Fortunately for you, I was a Boy Scout.”

“That’s.. ahh… kind of a scary… thought.”

Zach moved his fist again, twisting it a little at the end. Chris bit his lip as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Zach moved, reaching into his pocket and coming out with a condom wrapper and a tiny package of lube. He grinned at Chris’s surprised expression.  He stood, stripping off the rest of his clothes. Chris sat up so that he was sprawled against the couch cushions, feet splayed on the floor.   It was Zach’s turn to stare when he saw Chris start stroking himself, staring up at Zach with a little smirk on his face.  Zach watched for a moment, feeling himself get harder. Chris was quite the exhibitionist, muscles quivering, both hands moving on his cock, lips pursed as he breathed heavily.  

Zach fell down to his knees in front of Chris, batting his hands away impatiently.  He gripped Chris’s hips and held his mouth over the tip of his cock, just breathing heavily. He didn’t get a chance to see last time, aside from that one quick glimpse.  He breathed deeply, smelling the scent of Chris’s skin, the musk of his arousal. Zach shifted his weight so he held Chris’s hips. He breathed softly and Chris bumped up against his lips. Zach took him into his mouth slowly, swishing his tongue around the slit, greedily tasting the fluid that gathered there. Still kneeling, he looked up at Chris up the line of his body, taking another two inches into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

“God, Zach look at you… fucking gorg… _ eous _ .” Chris ended on a moan that snapped him out of his passivity, tugging on Zach’s hair sharply, hand sliding under Zach’s shoulder and pulling him up for another kiss. Their tongues slid wetly together.  Zach broke away to reach for the condom, ripping it open and sliding it down onto Chris, snapping the end and smirking a little when Chris jumped, cursing.  Chris leaned up kissing over Zach’s chest, sucking on whatever bit of skin he could reach.  Zach opened up the little packet of lube, and spread swung his knee over onto the other side of the couch.  He reached to prepare himself, quickly stretching the muscles.  Finally, he was balancing on his knees, Chris lining himself up and slowly sliding into him. Prepared or not, Chris was big and Zach hissed a little at the initial sting of fullness.  Chris groaned at the sound, hands running restlessly over Zach’s sides and waist as he struggled not to thrust up.

Finally he was buried all the way, head resting against Chris’s, both of their breath mingling. Chris’s hands slid over to each of Zach’s spread cheeks, sliding down between over his balls and back up around to Zach’s cock.  The touch caused Zach’s inner muscles to clench. Their moans mingled together.  

Zach shifted so his hands were braced on Chris’s shoulders, and started moving, sliding up slowly and back down, rocking against him. Chris’s hands finally settled on Zach’s hips and he lifted him, slamming him back down.  Zach’s head fell back, the angle changing slightly so that Chris was rubbing over his prostate with every thrust, every time Zach bounced back into contact with Chris’s body.  

“Chris,  _ fuck, _ it’s so… you’re… fuck right there… _ there _ ….”

“Zach. Look at me.” 

Chris’s voice was strained. Zach struggled to move so that he could stare at him. Chris’s hand moved to wrap around his cock again, stroking him in time to his thrusts.  Zach used his knees for leverage, fingers tensing in Chris’s shoulders as they fucked.  Chris licked his lips, eyes boring into Zach’s as he stroked harder. 

Zach bent so that they could kiss, openmouthed and sloppily. When Chris tugged at Zach’s bottom lip with his teeth, the sharp jolt, accompanied by Chris’s tightening grip caused Zach to come with a strangled moan, clamping down around Chris and shooting against the muscles of his chest and abdomen.  Chris stroked him a few more times until Zach grabbed his hand, each touch on his over-sensitized cock causing him to tighten further on Chris.  He choked out a cry, hands bruising Zach’s hips as he braced his feet against the floor, thrusting up and into him until he froze, muscles quivering at his release.  Zach collapsed back down, head curled into Chris’s shoulder as he tried to remember how to breathe again, sweat cooling on his body. There was probably a record just broken for quickest fuck ever, but Zach's whole body still shivered with sensation and pleasure that it was  _Chris_ who had wanted  _him._

They were quiet for awhile. Chris gently shifted him to the side so that he could take care of the condom. Zach curled in on himself a little, kind of cold now that Chris wasn’t there with him and watched as he walked naked into the kitchen to get a drink.  He padded back into the living room and handed Zach a fresh bottle.

“You want to stay?”

Zach felt a quick flash of something sweet and couldn’t help his grin. “I thought you said you weren’t prepared?”

“I’m sure we can think of something.” Chris pulled on Zach’s hand so that they were both standing, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

They made their way to the bedroom, kissing slowly, hands stroking softly against skin.  They slid into bed, not talking much- not really needing to. They listened to the air kick on, still occasionally kissing each other, before pulling away to get some sleep.

“Hey Chris?”

“Yeah?” Chris’s voice was raspier than normal. He sounded like he was just about to drift into slumber.

“So, did you play guitar?”

Zach snickered to himself as Chris mumbled something that sounded a lot like ,”Oh my fucking  _ god _ !” and turned over onto his stomach, ignoring Zach completely until he fell asleep.

Zach grinned up at the ceiling for a full five minutes sleep claimed him.

***

He’d woken Chris up with a kiss and an apology. “I need to take Noah out.”  He wasn’t even sure if Chris heard him until one hand came out from under the blankets to grab Zach’s wrist, kissing the inside with a quick brush of lips.

“Come back later?” His words were muffled in the pillow.

“Yeah. Of course.” Zach couldn’t help the grin that lit up his whole face. He found his clothes and walked out of Chris’s door, jogging a little the few blocks to his own house.  He took a quick shower and changed, grabbing the leash and his dog and setting off at a brisk pace. His body twinged a little, reminding him (like he would forget) of what he’d done last night, and the goofy grin on his face reminded him of who he’ done it with.  He felt his phone buzz as he got a text, and fished it out of his pocket, changing Noah’s leash to the other hand. It was from Chris.  It was a link to a youtube video.

Zach clicked it and froze; eyes narrowed in on the little viewscreen like all of the secrets of the universe were stored within. He didn’t even notice as Noah sniffed a tree and squatted down to do his thing. Zach watched, horrified, eyes widening in pure disbelief as the video played on his phone speakers. 

His mouth dropped open. 

“ **_A BOY BAND_ ** ???”

 

 

The end! :D

A/N Anon, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
